Always With Me
by Sketch
Summary: Set right after Chihiro and Kohaku say goodbye, Kohaku returns to the bathhouse, only to be summoned by Yubaba. A oneshot, pointless but fun. Please R&R!


Always With Me

  


Kohaku watched as Chihiro raced down the path that would lead her back to her home, and back to her parents. He let his smile slip, knowing he didn't need to hold up pretenses any more; he had told Chihiro not to look back, and he knew that she wouldn't. He knew that she'd run to her parents, and they would go back through the tunnel to her own world. That when she walked into the sunlight of her own home, she'd realize just how long had passed since she'd first come to this place. 

He turned as her form disappeared behind a hill, heading back to the bathhouse. He passed the still jubilant staff , heading for his quarters. He ignored those who tried to speak to him, wanting only to be alone. Of course, when he got to his room, Yubaba had already sent someone to fetch him to her. It figured. 

He didn't answer the foreman, he simply passed the door to his room and headed for the elevator to take him up. The man hovered behind him, unwilling to let him go without some sort of conversation, although not yet courageous enough to bring up what he wanted to talk about. Kohaku opened the door to the elevator, stepping in without glancing back. The man stepped forward to join him, but quailed under Kohaku's cool gaze and mumbled something about getting back to his job. Kohaku nodded, and closed the door.

What could Yubaba possibly want that couldn't wait until later? She had her baby back, she had enough gold in reserve to pay for the damage done to the house, and she had the staff working on making repairs. There was nothing that he was needed for, not immediately. He'd have to think of a way to explain for the seal, of course, but surely that wasn't on her mind right now. What then?

The doors slid open, revealing the gaudy entrance to Yubaba's office and private chambers. He could hear Boh in his room, laughing and playing with the head men and the still-small bird. That meant that Yubaba was waiting for him in her office, probably counting gold or brooding over a contract. He went through the doors without bothering to knock, eventually coming to the large golden door that housed Yubaba's papers and money. Here, though, he did knock. Three soft raps, and the door opened as it always did when he came. 

He walked into the room, doors shutting softly behind him. He said nothing, although surprise registered on his face before he was able to mask it. It didn't slip Yubaba's notice, however, as she motioned him towards her. He remained where he was, irritation obvious in his voice.

"Did you need me for something, Yubaba?" The old woman looked at him, smirk spreading across her face. She went over to her desk, sitting down before picking up a rolled parchment from the desk.

"Do you know what this is, Haku?" He stiffened at the sight of the paper, though he said nothing. She continued smiling, playing with the scroll as she watched him closely.

"Now that Sen is gone, I suppose you want to be released from your contract too? I'm sure you promised her that you'd see her again- don't say anything, I can tell by the way that you're so uptight that you love her. But Haku, even if you are freed from your contract with me, and you left to find Sen and even by some miracle managed to find her, do you really think that you could keep her with you? She's a mortal human, Haku, and you... are not. She'll grow old and you will not. She'll die and you'll continue forever, alone and forgotten. 

"Did you think about that before you decided you would 'talk' to me about our agreement? Oh, I heard what you said to her, you know I have ears everywhere. It was touching, really, but foolish. Did you think I would let you go so easily? Do you still wish me to end our contract?"

"If you noticed, I did not ask to see you after I said goodbye to Chihiro. Perhaps you'll find your answer in that." Yubaba's eyes narrowed, and she laid the agreement down on her desk as she got to her feet.

"What are you saying, Haku? That you don't want to go find her, and live the rest of your lives together? Don't you think Chihiro would miss you, and think you'd gone back on your word?" Kohaku closed his eyes to hide his frustration and hurt, but opened them again to look her straight in the eye.

"I am the Kohaku River Spirit. As long as that is true, I can do nothing but stay here. Chihiro herself gave the reason: my river is gone, long ago filled in and built upon. I have no place in that world anymore."

Yubaba studied him for a minute, then went over to her bookcase. Rifling through the books as she spoke, she kept her back to him.

"I see, so that is your reasoning. And what about the girl? What will she do when you don't come for her?"

"Chihiro will forget me. She did once before, and this time will be no different." 

"But you will not forget her, and that in itself makes her immortal, no?" Kohaku clenched his fists, but kept his voice even.

"It is my own business who I remember and who I forget." Yubaba chuckled, then pulled out a dusty book with faded writing on the front. She turned to him, a gleam in her eye.

"Of course it is. But it is my business to make sure the bathhouse remains running smoothly, and with you here, that is no longer possible. You betrayed me, Haku, and that cannot be overlooked, no matter how bright a pupil you are. But there is nothing here that I can punish you with. No friends here, no family. The only way I can make you understand is by using Chihiro, who, by now, should be back in her own world. That doesn't limit my power to hurt her, though you already knew that."

"NO!" Kohaku took several steps forward, forgetting his attempt to stay calm. Yubaba laughed at his anger, tapping the cover of the book.

" Kohaku, I know you care for her, but what would you have me do? I must set an example for the staff, or they'll get it into their heads that they could run the business better than me, and where would that leave us? There's nothing else I can do, I've got my hands tied, as you can see." He took several more frustrated steps forward, a pang in his heart.

"Kill me, then! Just don't hurt Chihiro! She is not the one to blame for my actions, I am solely responsible." Yubaba sat down at her desk, once again motioning Kohaku to sit. He did so this time, though he sat on the edge of his seat. She lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before blowing the smoke out in a long breath.

"Is that what you want, then, Kohaku? Would you really throw everything you had away for that spoiled little human brat? You'd die just so she could live for a few years, then die of old age? You are an immortal, Haku. You'll live to see the end of the world and beyond. What is one puny little human's life in comparison to that?"

Kohaku took in a deep breath, blood thrumming in his veins. He worded his reply carefully, never breaking eye contact with the woman who sat before him. She, in turn, watched him closely, taking in his every movement, his every breath. The silence was at last broken when he had gathered enough strength and courage to face down the witch.

"Chihiro's life is worth a thousand times my own. I would go to the ends of the earth and back for her; I would die a hundred deaths; I would give up all I had, just so that she would be safe. I love her."

Yubaba looked at him closely, then nodded. The scroll on her desk burst apart, the scraps of paper disappearing into the air. She stood, even as he sat, still and perplexed by what had just happened. What..? 

Yubaba sighed, opening the book before her, searching for the right page.

"I hope that girl realizes what you've sacrificed to be with her. I'm sure you'll understand soon enough. A shame, really, you were such a promising apprentice. Ah! Here we are. Stand up please, Kohaku River." He did so, still no completely understanding what was going on.

"Yubaba, what are you-?"

"Your final test, boy. You passed. You had to convince me that your love for Chihiro was sincere, and that you would give up your own life without a thought in exchange for hers. It beats looking at pigs, doesn't it?" He stared at her openly, information not completely registering.

"You're releasing me? But... you said... what about my punishment?" At that, she sighed again.

"That's why it's such a shame, Kohaku. You really were such a bright student. And to think, that talent will be gone so quickly. Here is your punishment, Kohaku River. Bear it with dignity, and go find your love." 

A blue light flitted over him, immersing him in a white nothingness. Electricity ran through him like fire, scorching him like lightning. He couldn't tell if time passed, or if it stood still, he just knew that he was in agony.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and he was gasping for breath on Yubaba's expensive carpet. She closed the book with a thud, giving him a critical look before returning the volume to its shelf. She went over to her desk, and lit another cigarette as he stumbled to his feet.

Looking down at his hands, he could not help but feel something odd had just happened, though what he couldn't say. Something was... different, but he couldn't tell what had happened. Yubaba spoke, usual irritation in her voice.

"Well, go on, get out. You know the way."

"But.. The spell... I don't understand."

She sighed, taking another drag before answering him wearily.

"I have given you death, Kohaku. Use what time you have left wisely. Now go, your human awaits." Understanding flared in his mind, and he looked down at himself in shock.

"I'm... human?" She snorted, mashing the remains of the cigarette in an ash tray.

"What did you think you were, a panda bear? Leave, Kohaku. I never want to see you again, understand?" He nodded, bowing quickly before walking out of the room. 

As he passed others in the halls, they grew silent, no doubt confused about his new 'smell.' Funny, how such a little thing could make them understand so much so quickly. He continued on past the growing crowds, intent on leaving the bath house through the front gate. As he passed, mutters about how he'd been cursed and how he stank of mortality reached his still keen ears. He wondered if the senses given to him by birthright would fade in time, but then dismissed such a thought, knowing it didn't matter. As long as he had Chihiro by his side, nothing else would matter. He allowed a small smile to slip onto his lips, then quelled it as he reached the large wooden doors. 

Turning to face them, he looked into the faces of the once-again assembled bathhouse staff. This time, however, they were not celebrating. _They'll wait until after I'm gone, then celebrate again, _he thought, amused. _But not because I'm a human like Chihiro and that I'm leaving to be with her, but because I'm leaving._ He cleared his throat, though it was unnecessary in the silence that greeted him.

"I know you can all tell what has happened to me, you can smell it if you're too stupid to sense it. Yubaba wants to make sure that you all realize that if you betray her, _this_ is what will happen to you. She'll give you death, but make sure it's a slow one. Remember that when you think about crossing her." _Remember me, when you think that, and I'll have beaten Yubaba. I'll still have my immortality if you remember me._ A bossy voice spoke up from the side, and Lin pushed her way into the front.

"Master Haku, you take care of Sen, or I'll have your ears, you hear me?" He allowed a smirk to grace his face, then turned to go.

"Goodbye, Lin." A few feeble goodbyes came from the assembled group, but only Lin's had meant something. She knew it wasn't a punishment. She knew it was his reward. She also knew that they would never cross paths again.

He paused at the top of the steps, relishing the air of this world one last time, memorizing the sight of rolling green hills and run down little shops. Then, he took a step down. Stop. Then, another. Stop. Another, then another, then another, and then he was running, down the slopes and towards the building in the distance, just as Chihiro had done a few hours ago. 

_Chihiro_. The name made his legs pump faster, urged him forward with a speed that no human would ever have managed. He didn't know that, but even if he had, he wouldn't care. He was going to find Chihiro, and that was all that mattered.

He slowed down as the building grew closer, then walked into it, head high. He swiftly went through the chamber, inhaling the scent of water and dust. He continued on, spurred by hope and a sense of freedom. The tunnel began to brighten, and then he stepped out, into the bright sunlight, and smiled.

  


~Owari~

  


I love this movie so much, but I haven't read that many stories about it... Anyone who knows any good fics, please let me know. And let me know how you liked my one-shot, please, by reviewing it!! ~SLS~


End file.
